Fluid power linear drives of this type are known in many different designs, attention being called for instance to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,961. As a rule linear drives possess an elongated drive housing, which is composed of a tubular middle part and terminally arranged end plates, the middle part defining a cylindrical housing chamber, in which a piston is accommodated able to be linearly moved by fluid actuation. The movement of the piston is available as an output force outside the drive housing at an output section, which is on a piston rod kinematically coupled with the piston.
Known linear drives suffer from the disadvantage that there are certain limitations as regards economizing in the costs of production there is a certain limit. This applies to a particular degree for designs which to meet increasing demands for integration of customers are fitted with operationally specific functional elements, as for example sensor means or valve means.